Your Knight in Shinning Armor
by hikarimai
Summary: spoiler alert jika belum pernah bermain luciel route!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tak ingin kau terluka…"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka! Ijinkan aku untuk melindungimu juga.."

Aku tahu dia mengawasiku, sejak ada pesan aneh di RFA messenger dia bilang kalau apartemen ini diawasi menggunakan CCTV. Dia mengawasiku? Fakta tersebut membuatku gugup.

"Hah…" aku mendesah, "Kuatkan dirimu Rheina,"

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang, pasta saus teriyaki menjadi pilihan karena aku sedang malas memasak. Aku makan sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah di meja, mencari tempat kosong karena aku sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak menyentuh file-file yang ada di apartemen ini.

"Ugh…" apa ini! Rasanya mual. Aku mengecek bungkus pasta. Masih jauh dari tanggal kadarluarsa. Tapi kenapa rasanya perutku tidak enak!

Aku langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi mulut. Rasanya menjijikan dan tidak enak. Aku mencari obat di kotak P3k tapi kosong. Pasta yang baru sedikit termakan aku buang di tempat sampah. Mengalihkan peringatannya kalau aku tidak boleh memakan junk food, aku membuka sebungkus Buddha honey butter chip dan dr pepper untuk makan malam. Kali ini perutku tidak memprotes.

"Ah… email dari tamu," aku melihat layar handphoneku menyala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hei luciel, kau tidak ingin melihat ini?" tanya vanderwood sambil tetap mengawasi layar monitor.

"Ada apa?" luciel berpaling dari pekerjaannya untuk melihat layar yang sama lalu tertawa, "Sudah kubilang untuk makan sesuatu yang sehat,"

"Bukan itu," gerutu vanderwood. "Coba kau putar rekaman CCTV beberapa menit yang lalu."

Luciel menurut, dia segera memutar ulang rekaman CCTV untuk mengecek. Terlihat seorang gadis memakan sebuah pasta di meja. Tak berapa lama gadis tersebut menutup mulut seraya berlari ke dapur mengecek sesuatu di tempat sampah. Detik selanjutnya pergi ke kamar untuk beberapa menit.

"Racun? Sepertinya bukan," tebak luciel kalut. Tapi dia melihat gadis tersebut memakan butter chip dengan riang seraya mengecek handphone. "Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanya vanderwood.

Luciel menatap tak percaya, "Kau mengijinkanku menemuinya? Kau benar-benar Vanderwood, kan?"

Vanderwood mendelik, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

Luciel langsung menyambar handphone, "Sampai nanti!" dia langsung menuju mobil Lamborghini putih favoritnya. Mobil langsung menuju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rasanya badanku jadi aneh. Pastanya tadi adalah hadiah bonus saat aku membeli budha honey butter chip, harusnya tidak apa-apa.

"Hah… sejak awal aku juga tidak suka pasta, mungkin karena itu," meski sudah meminum dr pepper, aku beranjak ke kulkas untuk mengambil air putih. Saat itulah badanku tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga. Beruntung tanganku sigap memegang meja. "A apa yang terjadi?"

Handphone di meja kerja tiba-tiba berbunyi, aku melihat 707 di layar, "Luciel?" cepat-cepat aku mengambil handphone dan mengangkatnya. "halo?"

"Dewa 707 memanggil pelayannya dengan cepat!"

"Wahai dewa 707, hamba siap melayani anda…" ugh… kepalaku…. Dengan cepat menjejakkan tangan untuk menjaga badanku.

"He hei… apa yang terjadi?" suara luciel terdengar panik. Dia pasti melihatku limbung. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar deru mobil. Dia sedang pergi kemana?

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa pusing," jawabku menenangkan. "Ada perlu apa dewa 707 memanggil hamba?"

Luciel tertawa kecut, apa dia marah? "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepadanya, "Aku tidak tahu, setelah makan pasta beberapa suap rasanya mual. Pastanya sudah aku buang jadi aku hanya makan cemilan saja."

"Tanggal kadar luarsa?" tanya luciel.

"Emmm… masih dua tahun lagi." jawabku mengingat-ingat. "lagi pula itu hadiah gratis karena aku membeli budha honey butter chips,"

"Tidak ada promo itu! Kau ditipu!" teriak luciel kembali panik. "Dimana kau membelinya? Seperti apa kasirnya? Tsk! Sial!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara mobil menderu lebih kencang. "Aku beli di minimarket dekat apartemen kok," ugh.. kepalaku pusing lagi… luciel… "Luciel?" tak ada jawaban. Aku melihat layar handphone, masih tersambung.

"Ting tong!" tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, "Siapa?" apakah Luciel datang kesini?. Aku menurunkan handphone dari telinga tapi tidak mencoba memutus hubungan telepon.

Hening tidak ada jawaban.

"Luciel?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu. Tapi siapa orang ini? Rambutnya putih, memakai baju merah dibalut jaket kulit hitam. Tatapan matanya dingin dan penuh kebencian. "Si siapa kau?"

"Hai Rheina.." sapa orang tersebut riang. "Aku bilang aku akan secepatnya datang menemuimu, kan?"

"Ka kau…" aku mencoba-coba mengingat apa maksud orang ini. Ah… pesan aneh itu. Dia yang menyuruhku datang ke apartemen Rika. Tapi.. kenapa wajahnya berbeda dari foto yang dikirim kepadaku? "Siapa kau? Kau berbeda dari foto yang kau kirimkan kepadaku."

"Aku hanya memilih salah satu foto dari google," orang ini tersenyum licik. "Seharusnya sebentar lagi bekerja,"

"A apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian kepalaku terasa pening, tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sigap orang tersebut menangkap tubuhku sebelum jatuh. Handphone di tangan terjatuh.

"Rheina apa yang terjadi?" Luciel terdengar panik.

Aku tak punya tenaga untuk menjawab atau bahkan mengambil handphone tersebut. Luciel… tolong aku..

Laki-laki ini mengambil handphone, wajahnya memancarkan kesenangan yang meluap-luap. "Saat ini Rheina tidak bisa menjawab telepon darimu,"

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rheina?"

"Hmmm… sebut saja aku hacker yang menyuruh Rheina datang ke tempat ini." Dia tertawa keras penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Luciel dingin. "Kalau kau sampai menyakiti dia. Aku bersumpah akan memburu dan membunuhmu."

"Kau berani?" tantang si hacker.

"Kyaaaa!" tiba-tiba dia menarik tubuhku dengan kasar. Gawat… pandanganku semakin kabur. Luciel…

"Kau…"

"Ahahahaha!" si hacker tertawa puas. "Kuberikan kau kesempatan untuk berpisah. Tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan tak berdaya karena racunku." Dia meletakkan handphone di telingaku. "Bicaralah!"

"Rheina? Tenanglah.. aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu.. maafkan aku Rheina.." gumam Luciel.

Suara Luciel terdengar sedih. Dia pasti merasa bersalah. "Dewa 707… pelayanmu… siap melayani… Luciel… aku…"

"Aku akan menghancurkannya jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku!" si hacker langsung memotong pembicaraan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Luciel.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Bagus sekali, kalau kau berhenti mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim Rheina ke apartemen ini, aku akan menjamin keselamatannya," si hacker menyeringai lalu menutup telepon.

Pandanganku kabur, semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disni?"

Ada suara lain. Siapa? Luciel?

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan datang kesini sampai waktu yang sudah ditetapkan! Apa kau ingin membantah perintahnya?"

"Tsk! Terlalu lama! Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu jika kau terus saja bergerak sendirian. Letakkan gadis itu. Berikan dia obat penawar."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku direbahkan di depan pintu. Mulutku dipaksa dibuka untuk meminum cairan, terasa manis seperti rasa lemon. Kesadaranku perlahan-lahan menjauh. Tapi samar-samar aku mendengar si hacker masih berdebat dengan seseorang.

xxxxxxxx

"Rheina? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Aku mendengar suara Luciel. Perlahan aku membuka mata. Hal pertama yang kusadari adalah aku terbaring di tempat tidur Rika. Aku selamat?

"Lu.. ciel…"

"Aku disini Rheina!" Luciel mengenggam tanganku, aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar ketakutan. "Apa yang terjadi.. dimana si hacker?"

"Aku…" aku berusaha mengingat-ingat sambil berusaha bangun. Luciel membantuku. "Dia datang… dia membohongiku agar aku datang ke tempat ini.. dia bermaksud membawaku.. tapi… ada orang lain yang mencegah… aku tidak tahu siapa..laki-laki…"

"Vanderwood pasti bisa melihatnya di CCTV," gumam Luciel.

"Dia bilang kalau si hacker tidak boleh datang ketempat ini… tidak sampai waktu yang sudah ditetapkan… perintah dari atasan mereka…" gumamku panik. "Sejak awal mereka sudah tahu keberadaan tempat ini?!" aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar. Jadi selama ini aku dijadikan umpan agar mereka bisa mengambil informasi RFA. Sejak awal mereka tahu…

"Rheina..." Luciel memelukku dengan erat. " Tidak apa-apa… semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

"Luciel…" air mataku tumpah. "Maafkan aku… gara-gara aku… gara-gara aku kalian jadi dalam bahaya… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

"Tidak… tidak…" Luciel beralih menatap wajahku. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang membawamu ke tempat ini. Tapi aku harus berterima kasih karena berkat mereka, aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku… aku…" kata-kata dimulutku tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menghapus rasa bersalah ini. "Luciel.. aku…" hmph!

Bibirnya menciumku dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya memburu. Tapi aku bisa merasakan keresahan dan ketakutan dari ciuman ini. Aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang. tanganku menjangkau pundaknya, mencoba memeluknya untuk menghapus seluruh keresahan ditubuhnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" luciel tiba-tiba meraba punggungku.

"Ups?" dia memasang wajah nakal meminta maaf. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kulitmu sangat sensitive,"

Wajahku langsung bersemu merah. Tentu saja! Tidak ada laki-laki yang pernah menyentuhku selain kau! "Diam kau…"

Luciel tertawa. Akhirnya dia kembali seperti biasanya. Perlahan dia kembali memelukku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian sekarang. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini…" dia berbisik di telingaku. Mencium leherku. "Aku ingin bersamamu sekarang, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hacker itu asalkan aku bisa tetap bersamamu,"

Tanganku memeluknya semakin erat, mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Aku juga tidak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku sekarang. Aku takut hacker itu akan datang lagi. "Kalau begitu jangan pergi,"

Luciel melepas pelukan, dia kembali menciumku lagi. Kali ini terasa lebih lembut dan tidak terburu-buru. Badanku terasa panas. Dia semakin bernafsu menciumku. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri punggungku. Badanku menggeliat menanggapi sentuhannya tapi dia tak berusaha melepasku. Kepalaku terasa pening.

Saat dia melepas ciumannya, aku baru menyadari kalau tubuhku berkeringat. Dia juga berkeringat, nafasnya memburu. Pandangannya menusuk mataku. dia melepas kaos merahnya, menunjukkan dadanya yang bidang.

Dengan pasrah aku membiarkan dia melepas sweeter cokelatku. Rasanya malu. Aku menahan tangannya saat dia berusaha melepas lapisan terakhirku.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya sedikit kecewa.

Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya, aku menunduk menatap lantai. "Bukan itu… tapi…" dia menarik wajahku agar menatap matanya. "Ba bagaimana dengan vanderwood? Apa dia tidak akan kena serangan jantung?"

Luciel tertawa. Jelas sekali pertanyaanku terdengar bodoh di telinganya, "Aku bisa mengurus dia nanti. Paling dia akan berusaha menutup CCTVnya sekarang."

"Ta.." belum selesai aku berkata, Luciel sudah melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat mengunci kedua tanganku kebelakang. Setelah itu aku bisa merasakan dia berhasil melepas bra yang aku pakai.

Dia tetap menciumku sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Secara perlahan tangannya melepas genggaman tanganku dan mulai menjelajahi tubuhku. Tangan kirinya bermain-main dengan buah dadaku secara bergantian. Sementara tangan kanannya menyusuri lekuk tubuhku menuju ke bawah perut.

"Ah!"

ta tangannya…

"Kau manis sekali," puji Luciel. Wajahnya sangat dekat, suaranya lebih terdengar berbisik. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sementara kedua tangan luciel terus bekerja.

"Lu.. Ah!.." dia bahkan tidak mengijinkanku untuk bicara. Aku hanya bisa memelas memandangnya agar lebih lebih lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan luciel berhenti, "Apa kau ada dendam kepadaku sampai menunjukkan wajah memelas seperti itu?"

"Hah… hah… kau yang memintanya… hah..hah…"

Tangan luciel kembali menjelajah dengan perlahan namun pasti, rasanya geli. Tubuhku gemetar karena sentuhannya. Bisa-bisa aku jadi gila!

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik lirih, "Kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menghack seluruh tubuhmu. Memasukkan virusku ke dalam otakmu,"

"Co coba saja… hah… hah.. kalau bisa… Ah!"

Dia kembali melumat bibirku. Kali ini dia melepas celana dalamku dengan cepat.

xxxxxxx

Vanderwood sibuk membereskan bungkus Buddha chips di depan komputer. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh bungkus yang ada di tangannya terjatuh. Pandangannya menatap shock ke CCTV di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhnya ke apartemen itu!" teriaknya. "Bukannya menyelesaikan pekerjaan tapi malah melakukan itu disana. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau semuanya terekam di CCTV?"

Vanderwood tetap diam memperhatikan CCTV di hadapannya. "Hmmm… bisa kujadikan senjata kalau dia tidak mau menyelesaikan pekerjaaanya. Akan kusebarkan kalau dia berani macam-macam denganku."

Dia melanjutkan bersih-bersih di depan komputer dengan cuek. Lalu setelah semuanya bersih, dia mengambil sekotak popcorn dan duduk santai di depan layar komputer, "Ada tontonan gratis kenapa tidak aku tonton saja. Lagi pula aku tidak ada kerjaan."

Tubuhku rasanya lelah. Luciel masih menindihku, dia terdiam. Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas tubuh di tubuhku. aku bisa mendengar nafasnya masih memburu di telingaku. Tubuh kami jadi satu. Aku masih bisa merasakan cairan spermanya memancar di dalam tubuhku. rasanya hangat. Sekarang kami menjadi satu.

"Luciel…" panggilku lirih.

"Saeyoung…" bisiknya lirih.

"Eh?"

Luciel menegakkan badannya. Dia menatap wajahku. "Saeyoung… itu namaku."

"Sae.. young… choi…" bisikku lirih. "Ah! Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba!"

"Maaf… kau terlihat manis sekali waktu menyebut namaku." Ujar Luciel sambil tertawa kecil.

"Cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku," rengekku manja. "Kau itu berat,"

Luciel justru mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik lirih di telingaku. Gerakan tersebut menyengat tubuhku. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Aku langsung paham apa maksudnya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu membesar di bawah sana. Terasa panas dan berdenyut-denyut.

Wajahku langsung berubah pucat. "Ja jangan bilang kalau kau… Ah!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bilang," ledeknya.

xxxxxxxx

Vanderwood memasang wajah garangnya sementara luciel berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ms. Vanderwood!" sapa luciel riang.

Vanderwood menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, ekspresinya semakin menyeramkan.

"Kau bercinta dengannya di apartemen. Dua kali!" Geram vanderwood. "Sekarang kau malah membawa wanita ini kesini dengan tampang malaikatmu. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang berusaha menahan tanganku agar tidak bergerak mengambil taser gunku?"

Luciel tertawa, "Ups.. kalau begitu?" ledeknya sambil mengedip nakal. Aku hanya bisa mendesah.

"Apa penjelasanmu sekarang?" tanya vanderwood. "Kau tahu kalau dia tidak boleh masuk ke rumah ini. Apa kau ingin membunuh kita berdua?"

"Hacker itu menyerang Rheina di apartemen. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang mencegah. Ada pemimpin yang mengatur semua ini. Hacker ini membantah dan bergerak sendiri. Tapi aku tetap beranggapan bahwa yang menolong Rheina juga masih satu kelompok dengan si hacker ini." Jelas Luciel.

"Hah…" vanderwood menghela nafas panjang. "Bos menelepon hari ini. Dia mengancam kau tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sekarang juga. Dia berniat untuk membereskan kita berdua."

Wajah luciel berubah panik. "Oh! Kau benar. Ku kerjakan sekarang juga! Rheina. Kau santai-santai saja disini. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai kita akan mengurus si hacker. V juga bilang dia akan mengecek sesuatu. Kau aman disini." Dia langsung bergerak kilat menuju komputer. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard.

Vanderwood pergi ke ruang belakang untuk menelepon. Luciel melambai memangilku.

"Ada apa?" aku berjalan mendekat. Luciel memberi kode agar aku duduk di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bekerja kalau aku duduk disitu?"

"Aku ini jenius. Aku bisa bekerja hanya dengan satu tangan sambil menutup mata," ujar Luciel sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Lalu tangan yang satunya?" ups.. aku melihat wajah mesumnya. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.

 _To be continued_.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Luciel benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu jika sudah bekerja di depan komputer. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton CCTV. Saat sampai adegan aku dan dia berhubungan sex. Aku tak bisa berpaling. Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan! aku menutup mata karena malu.

"Saeran!" tiba-tiba Luciel berteriak di belakangku.

"Siapa Saeran?" tanyaku bingung.

Luciel tidak menjawab. Dia berpaling menyibukkan diri di depan komputer. Dan berusaha menelepon seseorang. Tapi sepertinya tidak tersambung. Aku kesal jika dia mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku. aku langsung berdiri di hadapannya dan bersimpuh agar wajahku bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Jawab!" ujarku dengan wajah kesal. "Atau aku akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya."

Luciel memalingkan muka. Aku bisa melihat tatapan sedihnya.

"Kau tidak mau?" rasanya sakit! Dia bilang dia mencintaiku tapi dia tidak mengijinkanku masuk ke dunianya. kenapa?! Aku berdiri, berniat untuk kembali ke apartemen. Tapi dia berhasil menahan tanganku. "Lepaskan!"

"Kau harus janji tidak mengatakan ini kepada siapa pun. Bahkan orang-orang di RFA. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Luciel.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Aku selalu mempercayaimu. Kau yang pertama kali menerimaku di RFA. Aku selalu mempercayai apa pun yang kau lakukan untukku. Kau laki-laki pertama yang kuijinkan masuk ke hatiku. Apa itu tidak cukup buatmu?"

"Dia saudara kembarku.. yang aku tahu dia hidup bahagia di suatu tempat di bawah perlindungan V. tapi kenapa dia justru muncul menjadi hacker yang menyerangmu. Aku mencoba menghubungi V tapi dia tidak bisa dihubungi." Jelas Luciel. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus lakukan… maksudku.. tsk! Brengsek! V pembohong!"

"Luciel…" aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi alarm berbunyi saat itu juga. Luciel langsung bergegas mengecek.

"Sial! Sistem keamanan special di apartemen dihack! Kita harus kembali Rheina!" Luciel mengambil seluruh peralatan yang diperlukan ke mobil. Saat dimobil dia membuka chat dan berbicara dengan Jumin, meminta agar dia menyiapkan bodyguard untuk para anggota RFA yang lain juga masalah hacker yang berhasil menghack sistem keamaanan special di apartemen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah semalaman dia berkutat dengan laptopnya. Makan malam yang aku siapkan juga tidak tersentuh. Aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi headphonenya terpasang. Sepertinya dia akan marah jika aku menganggunya. Aku memilih untuk mengecek email dan chat di messenger.

Zen: 'Rheina! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku shock dengan serangan hacker itu. Tapi luciel bilang dia datang ke apartemen. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?'

'Aku baik-baik saja. Seven menyelamatkanku tepat waktu' ketikku.

Jumin : 'Rheina, apa seven masih di apartemen?'

'Sejak semalam dia sibuk dengan laptopnya. Aku khawatir karena dia sepertinya tidak menyentuh makan malam yang aku siapkan'

Aku melirik ke punggung luciel. Dia terlihat tak bergerak satu inci pun.

Zen : 'Seven ada di apartemenmu sejak semalam!'

'Emm… yah… karena dia bilang Jumin tidak bisa memberikan bodyguard untukku karena apartemen ini rahasia, karena itu dia memilih untuk menjagaku. Dia membawa semua peralatannya kesini.' Jari-jariku bergerak sendiri, semoga luciel tidak marah.

707: 'Jumin, apa kau berhasil menghubungi V? Aku berencana untuk memindahkan Rheina ke tempat lain karena sepertinya apartemen ini sudah bocor.'

Dia membuka messenger! Reflek aku berbalik. Luciel terlihat tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Jumin: 'Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan. Dia benar-benar seperti hidup di pedalaman. Tapi sepertinya jika memindahkan Rheina sekarang terlalu beresiko. Apalagi seluruh data ada apartemen tersebut.'

707: 'Aku juga mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. sekarang aku sedang menulis ulang alogaritma sistem keamanan apartemen ini.'

Zen : 'Hei seven! Kau benar-benar ada bersama Rheina sekarang?'

707 : 'Ya.. aku harus memperbaiki sistem keamanan disini. Dan juga karena dia tidak bisa mendapatkan penjagaan dari bodyguard, aku pikir aku bisa menjaganya sementara waktu hingga aku selesai memperbaiki ini.'

Zen : 'Rheina. Kau mungkin aman dari hacker. Tapi kau tidak boleh melepaskan penjagaanmu.'

'Apa maksudmu?'

Zen : 'Kau sekarang hanya berdua saja dengan seven! Kau perempuan! Kau laki-laki! Kau tidak boleh melepaskan penjagaanmu!'

'Oh.. aku mengerti,' mau tak mau tersenyum melihat chat Zen. Sudah terlambat Zen. Maafkan aku.

707 : 'A ha ha ha… lucu sekali zen. Aku sedang memikirkan keamanan Rheina dari serangan hacker. Tapi kau justru mencurigaiku akan menyerang Rheina.'

"Kyaaaa!" Luciel tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. "Ucapan dan kelakuanmu tidak sama."

Zen : 'Aku hanya memperingatkanmu sebagai sesama laki-laki normal.'

"Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak akan membocorkannya," gumam Luciel.

707 : 'Bukankah kau menyukaiku karena aku memakai pakaian maid? Atau jangan-jangan kau sakit hati karena ternyata itu adalah aku. Aku janji akan memakai baju itu lagi dan mengatakan aku menyukaimu zen.'

'Ahahahaha.. aku menantikan itu terjadi. kau cantik sekali di foto.'

707 : 'Benar kan aku cantik sekali! Rheina bahkan setuju dengan ideku. Bagaimana Zen?'

Zen : 'Sepertinya otakmu eror karena terlalu banyak di depan komputer'

'Dia memang sudah terlalu lama di depan komputer'

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku menyadari tangan luciel mulai masuk ke dalam sweeterku.

"Tidak ada," jawab Luciel dengan memasang wajah genit. "Aku butuh mencharge otakku. sepertinya memang otakku eror karena terlalu banyak di depan komputer"

"Bagaimana dengan sistem keamanannya?" tanyaku. Berusaha keras menjaga konsentrasi sementara Luciel mulai bermain-main dengan payudaraku.

"Sudah selesai." Jawab luciel. "Karena itu aku butuh hadiah."

Zen : 'Dia tidak menjawab. Kemana dia? Jangan bilang dia ingin kabur dariku.'

'Sepertinya dia kembali bekerja,' aku berusaha keras mengetik. Tubuhku terasa geli pada setiap sentuhannya.

"Kau berbohong," bisiknya di telingaku. Bibirnya mencium pundakku. Tangan kirinya sekarang menyelusuri perutku. Membuatku menggelinjang.

"Ah!" dengan sengaja tangannya bermain-main di bawah sana. "A pa.. aku punya… Ah… jawaban lain.."

"Tidak ada," dan dia mulai melepas sweeterku dari belakang setelah itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya menjelajahi tubuhku.

Aku mulai merasa tubuhku memanas. Jika seperti ini terus aku bisa gila. Apalagi dia senang sekali menggodaku. Kali ini tidak! Aku lalu berbalik dan menubruknya jatuh di tempat tidur. Aku mulai menciumnya untuk membalas dendam. Akan kubuat dia menyesal dia mengira aku tidak bisa membalas.

"Memangnya kau bisa membalas semua seranganku?" ledek Luciel.

Aku duduk di atas tubuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan panjang berdiri tegak tepat dibelakang pantatku. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyerang Luciel kecil saja?" tanganku beralih memegang benda tersebut dengan keras.

"Aw! Kau bisa menghancurkannya!" teriaknya kesakitan. Yes! Aku menang!

"Makanya… kau jangan.. Kyaaa!" tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit, membuatku sekarang berada di bawahnya. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan serius. "A apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku takut sekaligus malu melihat wajahnya. aku tahu dia pasti akan menyerangku tanpa ampun.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," dia mengedip nakal sebelum melumat bibirku dengan ganas.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4_

Luciel bertenggkar hebat di messenger dengan V. Aku pun tidak bisa menyalahkan apa yang dirasakan Luciel jika hal tersebut juga terjadi padaku. Dia semakin mengubur diri dalam pekerjaannya mematikan sistem keamanan apartemen agar bisa membuka laci yang disebut-sebut agar tidak boleh dibuka oleh Luciel.

Benar saja, ketika dibuka, ada logo Mint Eye disana, juga blueprint gedung yang disinyalir Luciel adalah markas organisasi tersebut. ada juga daftar tamu RFA yang dikumpulkan Rika.

Aku dan Luciel membagi tugas mencari informasi apa pun dari file-file tersebut. aku mengambil amplop berisi daftar tamu yang menghadiri pesta RFA dua tahun yang lalu. Ah.. aku melihat wajah yang familiar dari daftar tamu tersebut. Ada foto ketua organisasi yang pernah aku ikuti dua tahun yang lalu. Organisasi yang waktu itu aku ikuti bernama 'caring to other'. Organisasi kemanusiaan yang bertujuan memberi bantuan dalam bentuk apa pun yang bertujuan untuk kemanusiaan. Ketua memang pernah mengatakan dia diundang ke acara amal. Tapi aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh siapa yang mengundangnya.

Di bawah tumpukan file para tamu, aku melihat amplop tipis. Penasaran, aku membuka amplop tersebut. terdapat data pribadi beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal. Kepribadian mereka, personality mereka, alamat, keluarga, hobby, kekurangan dan kelebihan, semuanya tercatat dengan detail disana. Ada juga beberapa catatan di sebuah kolom. Mereka seperti dinilai. Pada lembar terakhir, aku terkejut melihat fileku sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa mereka mempunyai dataku? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Rika atau bahkan anggota RFA yang lain sebelumnya. Aku shock dan takut membaca semua yang tertulis disana. Ada beberapa point yang mereka lingkari dengan pulpen merah. Yang paling membuatku semakin ngeri adalah mereka melingkari dan menggaris bawahi kalimat 'kecenderungan menolong orang asing asalkan terdapat logika yang bisa diterima'. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Rheina? Apa yang terjadi?" Luciel mengambil file yang aku baca dengan cepat. Dia sama terkejutnya dengan diriku. "I ini… semuanya tentang dirimu.. datanya bahkan lebih lengkap dari data yang aku dapatkan sewaktu mencari informasi tentangmu dulu.."

Aku tidak bisa merespon atau berkomentar. Kepalaku tidak bisa berpikir. Jadi memang sejak awal mereka sudah mengincarku. Beberapa kandidat dipilih untuk masuk ke apartemen ini, sebagai umpan agar mereka bisa mengambil informasi. Dan aku… 'lulus' dengan nilai yang memuaskan mereka. aku bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Seharusnya aku bisa mencurigai orang asing jika dia tiba-tiba saja meminta bantuan. Aku selalu mudah ditipu mereka. aku benci diriku sendiri.

"Rheina…" Luciel memelukku lembut. Air mataku tumpah, mengalir deras tanpa ada suara yang bisa aku ucapkan. "Rheina… maafkan aku… ini semua salahku…"

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan apa yang aku rasakan. Semua ini terjadi karena salahku. Bukan luciel, bukan saeran atau bahkan rika. Ini salahku. Aku hanya bisa menjerit dan menangis keras. Luciel membisu tapi tak melepaskan dekapannya. Tolong… bunuh saja aku…

"Aku ini menyedihkan," ucapku setelah aku akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri. Aku memandang file diriku sekali lagi. jika aku membacanya untuk pertemuan pernikahan pasti aku merasa senang sekali. Tapi ini bukan untuk pertemuan pernikahan. Data diriku berisi informasi yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengetahui apakah aku bisa dengan mudah dikelabui oleh mereka agar aku bisa masuk ke apartemen ini. Agar aku bisa menarik hati para anggota RFA agar mereka menerimaku. Dan jika benar V adalah yang berhubungan dengan mint eye, mereka juga pasti sudah menilai kemampuanku, caraku untuk membujuk seseorang agar datang ke party. Aku merasa buruk dan jijik dengan diriku sendiri.

Luciel mengambil paksa kertas yang aku pegang dan menyimpannya di saku.

"Kau tidak perlu membaca hal ini," perintahnya. "Semua yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang baik. Rheina adalah wanita yang tegar, ceria, manis juga menolong. Aku senang dengan sikap Rheina yang polos dan membantu orang tanpa pamrih. Aku mencintai semua sifat-sifatmu."

"Aku ini hanya wanita bodoh dan idiot yang mudah sekali ditipu," gumamku tak setuju.

Luciel memelukku lagi dari belakang, "Tapi wanita ini berhasil meluluhkan es di dalam hatiku. Meruntuhkan dinding kesendirianku. Membuatku kembali menjadi manusia normal."

Air mataku kembali tumpah, "Aku… Aku tak tahu… aku harus bagaimana luciel… beritahu aku… aku merasa mati… semua ini salahku… salahku…"

Luciel memelukku semakin erat, "Kau cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri. Rheina yang aku cintai. Rheina yang selalu tertawa dengan leluconku. Rheina yang manja. Rheina yang selalu menolong siapa pun yang membutuhkan bantuan. Rheina yang sekarang, yang ada dipelukanku saat ini. Tetaplah menjadi Rheinaku."

Aku kembali menangis, "Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

"Kemarilah," Luciel memutar tubuhku, membiarkan aku menyenderkan kepala ke dadanya. Aku kembali menangis di pelukannya. Dia hanya terdiam sambil terus mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Detak jantung luciel membantuku menenangkan diri. Tak berapa lama aku tertidur dipelukannya.

Saat bangun aku sudah berada di tempat tidur. Aku mencari sosok luciel tapi tak terlihat dimana pun. Kemana dia? Aku mengecek messenger. Siapa tahu dia sedang chatting. Tapi tidak ada. Hanya ada obrolan zen dan yoosung tentang V. Luciel muncul sebentar untuk menjelaskan hasil temuannya di apartemen. Dia tidak menyebut sama sekali tentang file profilku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Luciel keluar dari dapur membawa sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu hangat. "Sekarang sudah tengah malam tapi aku yakin kau pasti lapar karena sejak sore kau tidak makan sama sekali." Dia duduk disebelahku, menyondorkan susu terlebih dahulu.

Aku menerima susu tersebut, rasanya hangat di tanganku. Aku meminumnya beberapa teguk. Tenggorokanku yang kering karena menangis terasa lebih lega. Aku menolak sandwich dan hanya meneguk habis susu yang dia berikan.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" aku melihat Luciel kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Aku mencari informasi lebih banyak tentang mint eye. Semua informasi yang kudapat sejauh ini tidak memuaskan. Aku tidak menemukan data tentang saeran, rika atau bahkan V di akses data mereka. aku harus masuk ke gedung itu dan mencari informasi. Mint eye ini adalah suatu sekte agama yang ekstrem. Tapi data yang kutemukan sangat bersih." Jelas Luciel.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanyaku. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini, kan? Aku harus ikut."

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya," gumam Luciel. "Apartemen ini memiliki sistem sekuriti yang canggih karena aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Jadi tempat ini adalah tempat paling aman yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Tapi, saeran juga sudah beberapa kali menghack sistem ini. Meskipun aku sudah merubah seluruh alogaritmanya, aku tidak bisa merasa tenang jika kau berada disini."

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit," jawabku. "Kau yang paling tahu sendiri jawabannya. Tempat yang paling aman untukku adalah berada disisimu. Kau sudah tahu jawaban itu tapi tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Jika aku boleh egois, aku ingin sekali kau selalu berada disisiku kemana pun aku pergi. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kau bisa terluka atau bahkan terbunuh. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi," gumam Luciel. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan saeran tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka saat aku menyelamatkannya. Apa pun yang terjadi padaku nanti, aku tidak peduli asalkan kau tetap hidup Rheina."

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur, sekarang gentian aku yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Karena itu kau pasti akan melindungiku disana bukan? Kita akan pulang ke RFA bersama-sama dengan Saeran. Kita bertiga akan pulang. Aku juga akan melindungimu."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya. "Kita akan pergi saat matahari terbit. Sebaiknya aku memberitahu hal ini di messenger agar mereka tidak khawatir."

"Aku mandi dulu kalau begitu," aku mengecup luciel cepat sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah melepas seluruh pakaian, aku segera memutar keran pancuran. "Kyaaaaaaa!" airnya dingin sekali.

"Ada apa?!" Luciel berteriak di depan pintu.

"Ti tidak apa-apa!" jawabku cepat. "Aku hanya salah memutar keran pancuran. Bukan air panas tapi malah keran air dingin."

"Hah… syukurlah…" ujar luciel. Aku bisa mendengar dia kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

Air panas mulai keluar dari pancuran. Punggungku yang kaku mulai rileks. Aku mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Luciel tertidur di tempat tidur. Aku baru sadar. Sepertinya sejak kemarin dia memang tidak tidur sama sekali. Setelah menyelimutinya, aku pergi ke lemari pakaian.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin hanya dengan memakai pakaian dalam. Sepertinya setelah bergabung dengan RFA tubuhku semakin kurus. Mataku terlihat kecil dan sedikit bengkak karena sehabis menangis. "Menyedihkan…" bisikku. Aku menutup kedua wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Luciel muncul dari belakang. Aku menengadah dan melihat wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku berbohong. Dengan malas mulai memakai rok hitam pendekku.

Luciel mendekat perlahan, memelukku dari belakang. Dia seperti menempelkan sesuatu di punggungku. "Aku menaruh pemancar gps di bra-mu. Jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi, alat ini akan mengirim sinyal ke robocat. Robotcat akan menghubungi messenger memberitahukan sinyal SOS keberadaan kita. Kau hanya perlu menekan tombolnya." Luciel meraih tangan kiriku dan memberikan arahan bagaimana cara mengaktifkannya.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku paham. Aku berpaling untuk menatap wajahnya. tiba-tiba saja wajahku bersemu merah. "Ha haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

Luciel tersenyum menyeringai, "Cobalah untuk meminta, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya," dia mengedip nakal.

 _To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Kami berhasil keluar dari gedung mint eye. Data juga sudah didapatkan. Sekarang kami mencari gedung kosong untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu. Luciel mengendarai mobilnya terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pergi dari gedung itu secepatnya.

Saat keluar dari gedung, sekilas aku melihat ketua 'caring of other' disana. Rasa benci memenuhi tubuhku. lalu ditambah kemunculan V di gedung tersebut, luciel sempat bertengkar hebat disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luciel.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

Saeran kabur dan dibawa vanderwood karena mengira dia adalah luciel. V ada di gedung tersebut. Saeran menuduhnya berbohong. Dan saat ini aku tidak bisa memberinya dorongan karena aku sendiri merasa marah melihat ketua organisasiku dulu ada disana. Aku yakin dari dialah Rika mendapatkan seluruh informasi tentang diriku. Aku belum mengatakan ini kepada luciel jadi mungkin dia mengira aku juga sama marahnya tentang V.

"Semenjak keluar dari gedung wajahmu seperti melihat orang yang kau benci. Siapa yang kau lihat?" selidik Luciel.

Aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca wajahku dengan sangat baik. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku menyembunyikan hal ini, "Aku melihat ketua organisasiku disana… di mint eye…"

Wajah Luciel berubah shock, "Maksudmu ketua 'caring for other' itu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Pasti dari dialah Rika mendapatkan data tentang diriku. Aku memang sempat dekat dengan ketua. Tapi… dia menjualku… menjual data diriku… aku merasa muak,"

"Kau pernah mencintainya?" tanya Luciel.

"Aku tak tahu…" jawabku jujur. "Dia pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku tertabrak mobil. Itu salah satu alasanku bergabung dengan organisasinya. Dia orang asing tapi mau menolong dan bahkan menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan dan rehabilitasiku. Mungkin jika diibaratkan, dia seperti V."

Mobil mulai melaju pelan memasuki gedung kosong. Setelah parkir, Luciel membimbingku dalam kegelapan mencari ruangan untuk kami bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu. Dia menemukan sebuah ruangan seperti ruang tidur. Baunya pengap dan penuh debu. Tapi ini lebih dari cukup. Kami tidak bisa bersembunyi di motel karena vanderwood bisa melacak keberadaan kami.

"Maaf kita harus bersembunyi disini," Luciel membersihkan tempat tidur dan kursi agar kami bisa beristirahat. "Kau mau istirahat? Aku harus mengecek data yang sudah kita temukan."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bilang padaku jika kau butuh sesuatu," Luciel mulai bekerja dengan cepat. Aku memilih duduk di sebelahnya, melihatnya bekerja dengan serius. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard.

Luciel benar-benar tenggelam di dunianya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika aku mulai beranjak dari sisinya dan pergi. Aku ingin mencari ruang untuk berpikir sejenak. Aku berkeliling gedung. Pencahayaan bulan membantuku mencari berjalan sampai aku berhenti di sebuah lobby. Aku duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menatap langit-langit. ada lampu kristal yang berdebu tapi tetap menarik untuk dilihat.

Pikiranku kembali melayang saat aku masih ada di organisasi. Park Hyun, nama ketua organisasi ini, dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku banyak berhutang budi kepadanya sehingga masuk ke organisasi adalah satu-satunya jalan untukku berterima kasih. Aku membantu orang asing tanpa pamrih seperti yang dia lakukan kepadaku. Setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa berhutangku kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja memori itu muncul. Aku pernah bertemu rika sebelumnya. Aku pernah membantunya mencari suatu alamat. Aku pernah bertemu rika! Rika yang mengujiku! Dia dan saeran! Berpura-pura datang dari luar kota mencari alamat rumah! Saeran ada disana! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Luciel pasti mencariku, "Halo?" suaraku terdengar parau.

"Kau ada dimana? Aku baru sadar kau tidak ada. Maaf aku terlalu fokus," ucapnya meminta maaf.

"A aku di lobby. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," aku tidak ingin Luciel tahu. Aku mohon.. aku mohon…

"Kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?" dia tahu. Tentu dia tahu.

"Kau akan membenciku… atau kau mungkin akan membenci dirimu sendiri karena sudah mencintaiku…" apa yang aku katakan? "Aku… mungkin akan menghancurkanmu lagi jika aku mengatakannya…"

"Rheina…" Luciel terdiam beberapa saat. Aku bisa mendengar dia sedang melakukan sesuatu. "Tunggu disana!" perintahnya sebelum mematikan telepon.

Aku menatap layar handphone sambil mendesah. "Aku memang bodoh…"

Luciel tiba beberapa menit kemudian, nafasnya tak beraturan karena berlari. Tanpa peringatan, dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Luciel… se sesak…" rintihku.

"Eh! Ma maaf…" dia mengendurkan pelukannya sedikit. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakannya?"

Aku terdiam, mulutku terkunci.

"Hmm… kalau begitu akan kupaksa kau untuk mengatakannya," selesai berkata Luciel langsung menciumku. Dia tidak mengijinkanku untuk berbicara sama sekali. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali. Dia terus menciumku hingga aku kewalahan, tubuhku tak bisa menopang, aku terduduk karena tak kuat berdiri. Seluruh tubuhku memanas, dia berhasil membuatku meminta lebih.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" ledek Luciel. Dia merebahkanku di lantai, melepas sweeter dan rok hitamku sementara jaket dan kemejanya sudah lepas semenjak dia terus menciumku tadi. "Mungkin belum," dia kembali menciumku.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa pun asalkan Luciel tidak membenciku. Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku. Aku tidak mau…

"Bilang kau mencintaiku… Bilang... kau mencintaiku…" bisikku lirih. Tubuhku semakin memanas sementara tubuh kami menyatu menjadi satu.

"Aku mencintaimu Rheina…" dia berbisik lirih di telingaku. Rasanya geli tapi juga membuatku semakin terangsang. "Aku mencintaimu… aku akan terus mencintaimu untuk selamanya… aku mencintaimu hari ini… besok… selamanya... aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu… Aku mencintaimu…"

"Saeyoung… Aku juga mencintaimu… Saeyoung… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Rheina…" dia menatapku sendu sebelum kembali menciumku.

"Aku… pernah bertemu Rika dan Saeran…" ucapku lirih, lebih seperti bisikan.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Luciel bertanya dengan tegar. Tapi aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya.

"Aku tidak ingat…" jawabku jujur. "Mereka tiba-tiba menghampiriku, bertanya sebuah alamat rumah. Mereka bilang baru datang ke seoul untuk mencari rumah saudara mereka. aku menolong mereka. aku membantu mereka menemukan alamat rumah. Aku…"

Luciel kembali memelukku, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku memang sempat curiga Rika juga anggota mint eye. Jika saeran bisa dicuci otak, aku bisa memprediksi bahwa Rika juga sudah dicuci otak oleh mereka. Rika sudah meninggal. Tapi Saeran masih hidup. Kita akan menyelamatkannya. Kita bertiga akan kembali ke RFA. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,"

"Kau janji?" tanyaku.

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan memastikan kau hidup. Kita berdua akan menyelamatkan seiran." Jawab Luciel.

Kami berdua kembali ke kamar. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidur sementara dia akan kembali bekerja. Aku menyanggupi asalkan aku tidur disebelahnya. Dia menurut.

Tempat pertemuan ini ada di tengah hutan. Luciel berhasil melacak keberadaan vanderwood dan akhirnya berhasil membuat kesepakatan. Kami berdua harus hati-hati karena mungkin vanderwood menempatkan agent lain untuk menghabisi kami berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luciel. Kami sudah mendekati tempat pertemuan.

"Aku hanya gugup," jawabku jujur.

"Mereka datang, bersiaplah" gumam Luciel.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Pertemuan ini sangat riskan. Jika Vanderwood tidak setuju dengan apa yang ditawarkan Luciel, kami semua akan mati. Tapi jika dia setuju, setidaknya kami bisa kabur untuk sementara waktu.

Sesuai prediksi Luciel, vanderwood setuju untuk membawa kami kabur. tapi Luciel terluka di lengan kirinya karena tertembak. Aku segera mengarahkan mobil ke kabin yang sudah luciel siapkan sebelumnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku hanya menemukan perban untuk menutup lukanya sementara waktu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Luciel.

"Sungguh… kalian berdua ini benar-benar gila.. pasangan yang cocok," komentar vanderwood.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

V membawa kami ke magenta. Luciel menolak bantuan V untuk mengobati luka tembaknya. Mereka mengurung kami di penjaga bawah tanah. Tangan dan kaki diikat agar tak bisa kabur. Tapi yang lebih membuat kami shock adalah Rika. Dia hidup! Dia bahkan ketua mint eye. The savior?! Dia yang sudah mencuci otak saeran!

"Kita harus keluar dari sini," gumam Luciel. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Perban putih di lengannya sudah merah. "Rheina… maafkan aku… aku janji akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaanmu," Seandainya aku bisa menjangkau sinyal GPS di punggungku, pasti kami bisa lebih cepat meminta bantuan.

"Luciel… sekarang bagaimana rasanya terkurung di tempat gelap seperti ini," tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya memancarkan kebencian. "Halo lagi Rheina…"

"Lepaskan Rheina! Kau bisa melakukan apa pun kepadaku! Tapi lepaskan Rheina!" pinta Luciel. "Aku mohon saeran! Lepaskan Rheina,"

Saeran tertawa. "Kau pikir aku mau menuruti perintahmu?" dia beralih menatapku. Aku merasa takut dengan tatapannya. "Jadi dia wanita yang menjadi kelemahanmu. Yang membuatmu rela melakukan apa saja. Hmmm…"

Tidak! Aku takut dengan tatapan Saeran. Aku takut dengan senyuman di wajahnya. aku mendekatkan diriku ke Luciel mencari perlindungan.

"Aku punya ide lain untuk menghancurkanmu Luciel," saeran tertawa menyeringai. "Ambil wanita itu! Pindahkan ke seberang!"

Segera saja beberapa pria masuk ke dalam sel, mereka membawaku paksa.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Luciel!" aku berusaha meronta dan memukul tapi mereka lebih kuat. Terdengar bunyi klik lirih. Tanpa sengaja tangan laki-laki yang membopongku mengaktifkan sinyal SOS. Setidaknya Luciel dan vanderwood selamat.

Mereka memasukkanku ke sel di seberang sel luciel dan vanderwood. mereka membekap mulutku sehingga aku tak bisa berteriak. Merantai tangan dan kaki di dinging sehingga tak bisa bergerak. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Luciel… tolong aku…

"Ahahahaha!" Saeran masuk ke dalam sel sendirian. Dia berpaling menatap Luciel yang memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan ya?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadanya saeran?" tuntut Luciel. "Aku mohon lepaskan dia! Kau bebas menyiksaku jika kau mau! Jangan dia! Aku mohon!"

"Ahahahahah!" tawa saeran semakin keras. "Teruslah memohon luciel… akan kuhancurkan dia dengan perlahan sehingga kau sendiri pun ingin bunuh diri…"

"Hmmp! Hmmp!" aku berusaha berteriak. Tidak! Jangan!

Saeran merobek sweeterku dengan paksa. Aku menutup mata, air mataku mengalir. Luciel... jangan lihat… aku mohon jangan melihatku…

Saeran menjilati tubuhku, menciumiku dengan penuh nafsu. Terlihat jelas dia ingin menyiksaku dan Luciel.

"Saeran! Hentikan! Lepaskan dia! Aku mohon saeran! Lepaskan dia! Jangan sakiti dia!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan putus asa Luciel. Luciel… tolong aku… bunuh aku…

"Tubuhmu memang seksi Rheina," bisik Saeran. "Tidak heran jika luciel sangat mencintaimu. Sudah berapa kali kau bercinta dengannya? apakah dia juga berjanji akan melindungimu seperti janjinya kepadaku dulu? Percayalah kepadaku, dia itu pembohong.

"Hmmp… Hmmp…" aku mohon lepaskan aku… bunuh saja aku…

Saeran merobek rok hitamku. Dia kembali menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhku. aku merasa jijik. Aku merasa kotor. Aku ingin mati.

"Lihat… celana dalammu sudah basah…" Tangan kanan luciel bermain-main dibawah sana. "Aku yakin kau sudah menginginkannya bukan…"

Aku menggeleng keras. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Aku tidak mau ini! Aku mohon hentikkan…

Saeran kembali menciumi wajahku, menjilat air mataku. tiba-tiba saja dia melepas ikatan mulutku dan mulai melumat bibirku dengan ganas.

"Saeran! Lepaskan dia! Saeran!"

Aku bisa melihat luciel menangis, perban di lengannya sudah seluruhnya merah. Dia berteriak dengan putus asa. Jangan melihatku… jangan melihatku…

Saat saeran melepas ciumannya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa lemah tak bertenaga. Apa ini… apa saeran telah membuatku meminum racun. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak..

Satu persatu rantai yang mengikut kaki dan tanganku di lepas. Saeran merebahkanku di lantai. Sekarang dia berdiri di sebelahku. Wajahnya memancarkan kebencian. Dia akan menghancurkanku.. menghancurkan luciel… dan aku tidak bisa bergerak..

"Tidak… saeran aku mohon… lepaskan dia… aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu… tapi aku mohon lepaskan dia…" rintih Luciel.

Saeran sengaja mengatur wajahku agar menatap luciel. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajah tersiksanya. Dia terlihat terluka dan merana. Saeran ingin menghancurkan luciel dengan cara menghancurkan diriku. Air mataku mengalir deras. aku menutup mata, tak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Saeran! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara V. "Kau tahu kau dilarang menyentuh mereka sebelum upacara dilakukan! Apa kau ingin mengkhianati savior!"

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku V! Kau juga sudah mengkhianati savior!"teriak saeran.

"Bawa gadis itu ke sel bersama yang lain," perintah V kepada pengikut di belakangnya. "Kau harus menghadap savior sekarang!"

"Tsk!" saeran keluar dari sel dengan kesal. beberapa pria membopongku dan memasukkanku kembali ke sel bersama luciel dan vanderwood.

Luciel langsung melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuhku yang hanya tinggal memakai pakaian dalam. Dia memelukku dengan erat.

Aku selamat… aku selamat… air mataku tumpah. Aku selamat…

"Rheina… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" bisik luciel terus di telingaku. "Maafkan aku Rheina… maafkan aku…"

Suara luciel semakin terasa menjauh. Kegelapan menyelimuti kesadaranku. Luciel… Luciel…

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Saat tersadar aku ada di rumah sakit. Angin semilir menembus jendela. Aku selamat?

"Ah… Kau sudah sadar Rheina,"

Aku memalingkan wajah, Jaehee? Dimana Luciel? Dimana saeran? Dimana yang lain? Kenapa aku ada disini?

"Luciel sedang berbicara dengan dokter, aku Jaehee, kau bisa mengenaliku kan?" tanya Jaehee lembut. Dia beranjak ke dekat tempat tidur untuk membuat panggilan dokter, dia menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Minumlah, sebentar lagi dokter datang dengan Luciel."

Aku menurut. Menerima gelas tersebut dan meminumnya seteguk. Rasanya mulutku terasa pahit. Saat itulah memori itu terlintas. Gelas di tanganku terlepas. Beruntung Jaehee menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

"Untunglah tidak tumpah." Jaehee meletakkan gelas di meja. "Aku akan mencari Luciel kalau begitu." Dia lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Kejadian itu terulang lagi di kepala. Setiap ciuman itu membuat tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Aku takut… luciel… kau dimana… luciel… tolong aku… aku menekuk kakiku dan menangis.

Tak berapa lama Luciel muncul dengan dokter. Aku tahu dokter tersebut hanya bermaksud untuk memeriksa keadaanku tapi aku menolak. Aku takut.. tubuhku menolak untuk diperiksa.

Luciel berbicara dengan dokter beberapa saat sebelum dokter tersebut pergi tanpa memeriksaku. Dengan hati-hati luciel duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur.

Luciel berusaha mengenggam tanganku tapi reflek tanganku menyingkir. Aku menggenggamnya erat di dada.

"Maafkan aku…" luciel berkata lirih. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu tapi justru malah kau jadi menderita karena aku. Maafkan aku Rheina…"

"… A…" tidak! Mulutku terbuka tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Suaraku seperti terkunci. "….."

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak ingin melihatku sekarang… aku tidak akan marah… seharusnya aku tidak membawamu bersamaku… aku tidak bisa menjadi kesatria yang melindungimu… aku bahkan tak berdaya melihatmu disiksa…"

Tidak… jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkanku… jangan… jangan katakan kau akan pergi…

"Aku akan meminta Jaehee untuk menjagamu. Aku… akan mengurus saeran…" Luciel beranjak dari kursi.

Jangan! Tidak! Tanganku berhasil menarik jaketnya. Menahannya untuk pergi. "Ja.. ti…" aku harus mengatakannya! Keluarlah suaraku! Jangan jadi pengecut! Kau akan kehilangan luciel jika kau tidak berkata apa-apa! "Ja jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku… jangan tingalkan aku… jangan pergi dari sisiku… tetaplah disini…"

"Rheina…" Luciel segera berbalik dan memelukku dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Rheina… maafkan aku… aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi… aku akan melindungimu untuk selamanya… maafkan aku…"

Aku diijinkan dokter keluar dari rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Tapi aku dianjurkan untuk mengikuti sesi terapi. Aku menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Aku mengurung diri di apartemen Rika sementara Luciel memfokuskan diri pada terapi penyembuhan Saeran.

Seluruh kasus diserahkan kepada Jumin. Penyebab asli kematian V disembunyikan. Tapi yang pasti, dia mati karena melindungi Rika dari tembakan saeran. Semenjak itu Rika seperti mayat hidup sementara saeran menolak seluruh pengobatan. Aku mendengar ini semua dari Jaehee. Dia lebih banyak mengunjungiku di apartemen daripada Luciel. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan diri di rumah sakit agar saeran mau menerimanya.

Aku tidak memprotes keputusan itu. Entah karena Luciel ingin fokus pada kesembuhan adiknya atau karena rasa bersalahnya karena dia tidak berdaya ketika adiknya berusaha memperkosaku. Aku tidak ingin berpikir. Tapi aku tidak ingin luciel pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin dia harus memilih antara diriku dan saeran. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. aku harus menghilangkan trauma ini tapi tubuhku bereaksi sendiri setiap ada laki-laki yang berusaha menyentuhku. Bahkan dengan luciel, tubuhku ikut menolaknya meskipun hatiku bersikeras untuk menerimanya.

Kenapa aku harus merasa takut?! Dia luciel! Orang yang kau cintai! Orang yang sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kau ini! Sadarlah Rheina! Kau bisa kehilangan dia jika kau tetap seperti ini! Apa kau sadar dia juga terluka! Saudara kembar yang selalu dia cari berusaha untuk memperkosamu! Apa kau sadar betapa hancur hatinya menyaksikanmu disana waktu itu! Sadarlah Rheina!

'Selamat tinggal Rheina…'

"Tidak!" hah… hah… mimpi… hanya mimpi… mimpi… tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. "Luciel…" aku memanggilnya lirih. " Saeyoung… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Hari ini Luciel datang mengunjungiku. Dia berusaha keras membuatku ceria dengan leluconnya. Tapi dari bahasa tubuhnya aku sadar, dia berusaha keras agar tidak menyentuhku. Mungkin dia takut aku akan menolaknya lagi.

Tak berapa lama Jumin dan Jaehee datang. Berhubung sekarang ketua RFA adalah Jumin, dia memiliki hak untuk mengakses ke tempat ini. Hanya Zen dan Yoosung saja yang tidak mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Luciel, aku harus memindahkan saeran ke ruang terapi khusus jika kau ingin dia segera pulih. Dia menolak obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter. Sudah ada tiga perawat yang terluka karena ulahnya," gumam Jumin.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu," seru Luciel. "Di magenta dia pasti juga mendapat banyak sekali obat-obatan. Aku tidak ingin dia harus mengalami hal tersebut lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana kami bisa menyembuhkan dia kalau kau menolak untuk kami menyembuhkannya?" tuntut Jaehee.

Luciel terdiam, dia menatapku sesaat. Pandangannya seperti meminta maaf. Kau tidak berniat untuk meninggalkanku kan?

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi ke saeran," ujar Luciel. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dia tidak memelukku tapi kami berjarak cukup dekat hingga dia bisa berbisik. "Aku akan segera kembali, tunggulah disini,"

Tidak! Dia akan meninggalkanku… aku memegangi ujung jaketnya. Air mataku mengalir… jangan pergi…

Luciel tersenyum lirih, dia mengecupku di kening sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Itu seperti ucapan selamat tinggal darinya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, tidak ada kabar dari luciel. Tapi menurut informasi dari Jaehee, Luciel membawa Saeran berobat ke tempat lain. Luciel melaporkan kalau Saeran perlahan-lahan sudah mulai menerima terapi untuk dirinya.

Kenapa Luciel tidak memberitahuku. Kenapa Jaehee? Apakah Luciel sudah membenciku?

"Rheina?" panggil Jaehee.

"Maaf… terima kasih kau sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberitahukan berita dari Luciel," ucapku. "Dia pasti senang Saeran mulai mau menerima dirinya lagi."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehee. Wajahku pasti berubah menyedihkan karena tiba-tiba Jaehee bertanya seperti itu.

"Jaehee… apa kau menyukai Luciel? Apakah Luciel juga mencintaimu?" kenapa aku bertanya seperti ini.

Jaehee terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Dia menggeleng perlahan. "Luciel dan semua anggota RFA yang lain adalah keluargaku. Kau juga sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jika kau bertanya apakah aku menyukainya, aku menjawab bahwa aku akan menyukainya. Tapi aku menyukainya sebagai keluarga. Jika suka yang kau maksud adalah suka terhadap lawan jenis, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku dan Luciel tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk Luciel. Aku mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjagamu sampai dia kembali. Ah.. mungkin ini bisa membantumu untuk mengusir rasa curigamu," Jaehee mengeluarkan handphone miliknya.

"Berhubung aku bekerja sebagai kepala asisten, aku meminta Luciel untuk menyetting rekaman telepon karena karena terkadang saat menelepon klien sebuah kesepakatan terjadi. sebentar," dia mulai mengutak atik handphonenya. Kemudian menyerahkan handphonenya kepadaku. "Dengarkan sendiri,"

'Halo Jaehee bagaimana kabar Rheina?' suara Luciel terdengar jelas.

'Dia baik-baik saja tapi masih menolak untuk makan. dia hanya makan beberapa suap. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa ada perkembangan dengan Saeran?' suara Jaehee terdengar nyaring.

'Dia sudah mau mengikuti sesi terapi dengan rajin. Dia tidak berusaha untuk menyakiti dirinya lagi. aku juga bisa mengobrol dengannya sekarang. Apakah Rheina menanyakanku?'

'Dia tidak mengatakannya langsung tapi aku bisa melihat dari gerak tubuhnya bahwa dia merindukanmu. Hari ini saat aku menjaganya tidur siang dia menggigau memanggilmu. Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menghubunginya sendiri? Dia terus memegang handphone. Dia tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari handphone.'

'Aku ingin sekali meneleponnya. Tapi aku takut hal tersebut akan membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Aku tahu dia sangat trauma dan ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita. Aku berencana untuk menemuinya bersama saeran jika saeran sudah diijinkan pulang. Ada yang ingin dikatakan saeran kepadanya.'

'Setidaknya beri dia kabar. Dia pasti berpikir kau meninggalkannya karena gara-gara kau dia menjadi seperti itu'

'Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia. Aku akan kembali kepadanya. tolong jaga dia selama aku pergi. Aku harus pergi, sampai nanti'

Suara rekaman berhenti. Air mataku mengalir tanpa terkendali. Luciel… Luciel…

Hari ini Luciel dan saeran pulang. Aku menunggu tak sabaran di halaman apartemen. Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Dua laki-laki berambut merah keluar dari dalam taksi.

Aku langsung mengenali Luciel dari warna mata emasnya, aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu… selamat datang…"

"Aku pulang…" bisik Luciel lembut. "Maaf aku pergi terlalu lama…"

Aku menggeleng. Sekarang aku bisa memeluk Luciel tanpa merasa takut. Rekaman telepon dari Jaehee membuatku merasa kuat. Aku akhirnya mengikuti terapi untuk mengatasi rasa traumaku.

"Ayo… semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam," ajakku. Aku melepas pelukan dan menggandeng tangan Luciel.

"Rheina… sebelum itu…" Luciel menahanku. Dia menatapku lama sebelum berpaling ke arah Saeran. "Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Saeran berjalan mendekat, dia menundukkan wajah. "Rheina…" suaranya lirih sehingga terasa seperti berbisik. "Maaf aku telah menyakitimu… saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanyalah rasa cemburu… kenapa saeyoung begitu melindungimu… kenapa saeyoung tidak melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku dulu… aku merasa bodoh dan malu.. Rika berhasil mencuci otak dan menanamkan kebencian… tapi setelah semuanya terbuka… aku tahu kalau saeyoung sangat peduli kepadaku. Sangat menyayangiku. Karena itu… maukah kau memaafkanku… aku bertindak tidak sopan kepada calon kakak iparku… aku merasa malu…"

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Angkat kepalamu saeran," gumamku. Saeran menurut. "Wah… kau benar-benar mirip dengan saeyoung… kalau saja kau tidak mengganti lensa warna matamu… aku bisa saja salah mengenali kalian berdua…"

"Rheina…" saeran merasa terkejut dan hendak memprotes tapi aku menahan dengan mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau kau bertanya jujur apakah aku memaafkanmu atau tidak, aku akan menjawab aku akan berusaha memaafkanmu. Tapi jika kau bertanya apakah aku merasa takut dan trauma, aku akan menjawab tidak. Apakah aku membencimu? Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintai saeyoung.. aku tidak akan hancur hanya karena kau berusaha memperkosaku… lagi pula hal itu tidak terjadi karena V menyelamatkanku. Yang kurasakan sekarang adalah aku merasa senang kau dan saeyoung kembali bersama sebagai saudara."

"Rheina…" luciel memelukku dari belakang dengan erat.

"Justru kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendirian saeran," ucapku lagi. "Kau tahu kakakmu ini suka balas dendam. Jadi sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati dengan dirinya."

"A aku paham soal itu…" saeran menatap saeyoung dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Aku? Hmm… benar juga…" Luciel tiba-tiba sibuk berpikir kemudian tersenyum menyeringai menatap Saeran. "He he he he… Aku tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan sekarang,"

 **-The End-**


End file.
